


Generation GW

by syxmaxwell



Series: jumpgate tales [2]
Category: GenX - Fandom, Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Alright Already! Jeez, quit pokin me with spoons. Here's the long awaited Sequel to Duo's Gambit. I own only the product of my demented mind. This is what happens when the keyboard cowgirl is trapped in O'Hare airport after her flight is FUBAR (Curse you United! I want my luggage back!)Standard disclaimers apply.





	Generation GW

Generation GW

© Syx 3/99 all rights reserved Reposted 02/2019

Jubilation Lee dodged the flaming debris, cursing luridly. Where the hell was M? A wooden beam, enveloped in fire, hurtled towards her. Saying a prayer, she jumped through the window and the world went black.

Wufei gunned the engine, putting Nataku through her paces. The raid went off like silk. Remy planned for almost everything. With only one close call, they managed to steal the experimental mobile suit and destroy all plans for a new proto-type.

He flew low and fast, hugging the terrain. He knew he was well below deck, but what the hell? As Jubilee told him during a late-night mental chat, 'You only die once, twice if you're an X-Man.'

His radar bleeped as it picked up an object falling towards him. Staring at the view screen, he felt his heart turn to ice. He knew that yellow duster? Wufei hit the over-drive. With the RPM's screaming in his ear, he reached out with one giant hand a carefully caught the falling mall rat.

Wufei set down in a clearing, shaken to his core. He focused the gestalt and called to her.

She felt it dimly, like a feather brushing at the edges of awareness. Then it came again, firmer, demanding notice. 'My name,' she thought, 'someone is calling me?'

-Jubilee answer me! -

-Yeouch, Wu? Zat you? -

-Yes. What happened? -

-My back up is a cast iron bitch. M didn't show. -

-WHAT! That...- #Authors note: The following was deleted because even I was too young to hear it! #

Jubilee felt reality intrude as he carried her off the giant hand and laid her battered form on the soft grass. She ached all over and desperately wanted a cool soak, a good painkiller, and sleep. In that order. A soft whimper passed her bruised lips and Wufei's murmurs relaxed her. Oblivion rose in a long wave and she was out.

Wufei was in a rare rage. The site of HIS Jubilee, normally so hyper and energetic, battered and sleeping on the ground at his feet, infuriated him. Someone would pay for this. But first he needed to get to the meeting point.

Remy glared at the clock. Wufei was late, he was never late. Duo would be late for his own funeral. But Wu was to... to... to Wufei-ish to be late.

Exasperated, Remy keyed to mic:

"Wild Card to Dragon, Wild Card to Dragon, Respond."

"This is Dragon I read you Wild Card. I'm 20 minutes from the LZ. I have an injured non combatant."

"Got it."

Opening the other channel Remy said, "Gimme a heads up."

"Deuce to Wild Card, Soldier-Spandex is with me." (CLANG!) "OI don't scratch the paint!

"Wild Card this is Nomad, Three is with me."

"Understood."

A few minutes later Duo bounced into the hanger, Heero gripping the end of his braid. Quatre and Trowa followed in a sedate manner. Remy caught the youngster in a one-armed hug saying, "Wufei is bringing in someone."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Hn."

"..."

"We need to be careful, this could be an OZ trap." Heero said.

"C'mon Heero, Wufei ain't gonna get played by some OZ loser." Duo grumped.

"You are correct Duo, I'm not being, 'Played'. Jubilee can be trusted. Now can someone help me before I drop her?"

Remy picked the mall rat out of Wufei's arms and uttered a startled, "What de Hell?"

He set the girl on the couch and Wufei said, "I have no idea, she passed out before she could tell me."

Jubilee stirred, hearing a familiar voice. "Hey Gumbo, me an Storm missed ya."

Dabbing at the cut on her forehead, Remy asked, "What happened?"

"Me and M were scopin out this warehouse. It was all good, till Miz Perfect tripped the alarm. Things went from sugar to shit and she pulled a Houdini. I dove through a window and the next thing I know, Wufei is callin my name." She broke off, seized by a wracking cough. Wufei eased her back on the couch. His mental voice reached her.

-J-Chan, take it easy. -

-Yeah yeah. -

-Sleep. -

Remy wasn't blind. He read the interaction with a practiced eye. A smile toyed with his firm lips. Well well, the firecracker and the dragon. This could be interesting.

The Academy

Emma Frost was on the warpath. She had a missing student and no answers. M knew more than she was telling, Emma was certain. Heaven help the girl if Emma learned that she was responsible. The White Queen stalked to the lake, clad in a light robe and matching short blue satin nightshift.

Sean stood at the window. He could see Emma, shivering and alone. His heart gave a guilty twinge. He knew what she was thinking. That she'd failed and lost a student. Snagging a blanket, he trotted out dressed in his NYPD shirt and a pair of cut off sweats.

Silent feet carried him to the dock. Sating nothing, he draped the soft cotton around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Emma."

She flinched slightly, "Then whose fault is it?"

Sean could almost hear Jubilee's voice, remembering the talk they had in Scotland:

'Banshee you like Frosty right? You know Moira's ignored you for like the last year and a half. You stay with her out of loyalty and guilt. But that can't keep you happy or hold you at night.'

That statement shocked the Irishman. He had the feeling that Jubilee was often underestimated.

'Dude, she likes you! If she didn't she'd have Psi-Fried you for that sucker punch. Instead she just punched your lights out. It's an omen Irish!'

Wrapping his arms around the leggy blond, he rocked her slowly from side to side.

"It's not your fault lass. I know she's alright. Jubilee didn't survive the Phalanx, Zero Tolerance, and every other bloody thing life's thrown at her; to die in a warehouse fire."

Turning her face to his chest, Emma whispered, "Promise?"

"Aye lass, I promise."

Emma knew she'd kick herself in the morning for letting down her guard, but tonight she needed Sean. Punch-drunk with fatigue, her mind wandered back to the first time she saw the handsome Irishman. Letting her fingers trace the letters on his shirt she yawned.

"Do you remember that night 20 years ago when you went into the tunnels?"

Sean started, how did Emma know about that?

"I'll never forget it. How you walked in and fought, trying to save a 16 year old runaway. You didn't know me, but you almost died to protect me. I was so damn mad when you partner finally showed up and was busy hassling me rather than helping you. I wonder what happened when he woke up in bed the next morning with Leland?" *1*

Sean blinked, stunned. He awoke in the hospital after the assault, but no one knew how he got there. There was a faint sound, like a cross between and kittens purr and a small quiet chainsaw. A wry lighthearted grin lit his face. 'I wonder what would happen if I told Emma she snored?'

*********************************************************

Jubilee stared at the huge machine before her. She knew the others 'appropriated' it the day she showed up. Now they were debating the merits of sending it to the scientists or just blowing it up. She tapped one slender finger to her lips and grinned.

-Wufei? -

-Yeah J-Chan? -

Jubilee pivoted and pinned all six males with her best, 'You Gotta Love Me' look. Remy sighed and dropped his face in his hands.

"No Jubilee, you can't have Celestial. You have no training as a pilot."

"I wouldn't say that, Father. Jubilee has access to all of my skills. She is capable of piloting Celestial." Wufei mumbled.

The two teens explained the gestalt and how it happened the morning after Jubilee arrived. Remy raised Hell, upset that he hadn't been told immediately. He was mollified when he learned that not even Wolverine knew about the link. He was still trying to adjust to having Jubilee with them. Thing were simpler when it was just the boys, he thought.

"OK, If Jubilee can learn to pilot Celestial, AND hold her own with you guys, then, and only then, can she fight with you. Until then, she's on the ground with me. Understood?" He locked gazes with the girl and she nodded.

Jubilee stood at attention and snapped off a salute. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" she barked and began to snicker. Duo joined in and even Trowa smiled at her antics.

"Oh this is a baaaad idea," Remy muttered.

BLESSED GLENN

Meghan smiled and began to laugh.

Four weeks later

Jubilee stumbled into the cabin, completely exhausted. Between the Demolitions tutoring from Trowa and systems training from Quatre she was wiped out. She had an early morning sparring session with Heero and shooting drills with Duo. She wanted to talk to Wufei, but he was on mission.

'He should have checked in by now though.' She thought. Opening the link in her mind, she called to her partner.

-Wu? -

The static of pain filled her head and she gasped. Something was very VERY wrong.

-WUFEI! -

-Nnn... J? Got caught...-

Terrified, she reached out, dulling the pain and said -C'mon Wu, come with me. We can go back for your body with the others. -

Stepping out onto the astral plane, Jubilee held out her hand. Mr. Murphy chose that moment to strike. As Wufei's astral form joined her, there was a Psionic flash and they blacked out.

*********************

'ouch...' Jubilee thought as her body began a variety of complaints. She hurt EVERYWHERE. Grumbling, she pushed her shoulder-length black hair out of her eyes. Grabbing the tail of her blue tank top she wiped the blood from her lip. Then she froze.

'Shoulder-length hair? Blue tank-top?!?' She peaked under the top and her eyes found a muscular, very male chest. 'Shit.'

"Ah dragon, I see that you are awake. Maybe now you will tell me what I wish to know?"

Jubilee wracked her shared memories to match a face to that cultured purr. Oh yes, General Treize. A demented light entered her now black eyes and she smirked. Then she looked up.

Treize eyed the battered youth before him. The Pilot had yet to break under interrogation, but it was just a matter of time. He watched as the boy staggered to his feet and tossed back his hair. Something was not right here.

"Dick-head."

"Na-nani?!?"

"Did I stutter you jackass? I said you're a Dick-head. You know, moron, Lo-oooser, ig'n'nt Cracker, bottom feeder. Let me rent you a clue here General."

His mind has snapped, Treize decided. It must be a secondary personality. A feminine one at that he realized watching the way the pilot moved.

"Another personality?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm Wufei's Inner Bitch. And you're in Deep shit." Then Jubilee blasted him with every bit of psi-power Wufei had. She smirked as the OZ officer hit the floor with a whimper. Oh it WAS payback time.

20 minutes later Treize was tied up, naked. His eyebrows were shaved off and he was wearing make-up. After rummaging through the large ornate desk, Jubilee found several brightly colored permanent markers. When she was done, Treize looked like he went 3 rounds with a couple of taggers, and lost.

Then she 'read' the security codes from his mind and escaped. She really wanted to get back in her own body, it was novel, but she was NOT taking showers in the dark!

********************

Lady Une entered the room, wondering why the General had not answered his page. She stood, frozen at the sight of a gloriously naked Treize, tied to the desk legs, profanity written all over his body. His eyebrows gone he looked... ridiculous. Giggles welled up in the officer as she freed her commander and went to find clothes. The ink would just have to wear off.

*************

Jubilee stopped off at a small store and bought several packs of gum and a pair of roller blades. After all, a girl- guy, whatever, had to have a little fun.

***************

Duo and the others walked into Jubilee's room and stood stock-still. She was meditating in lotus position. Jubilee never meditated. What the hell?

Then Wufei roller bladed in cracking gum and said, "Wufei! We gotta wake up Gumbo an... Great he's seekin inner peace in my body, hell. I'll go get Gumbo myself. I am NOT staying in his body, grumble grumble growl."

Duo, by this time, developed a nervous twitch and squeaked, "J?"

The Chinese boy quirked a brow and said, "It's a three beer story, we ain't got a keg. Get Gumbo."

 

**********************************************************

"What the Hell do you MEAN you can't switch us back!?!" The teens screeched. Remy sighed and rubbed his aching head.

"Pups, I don' know how you did this. In the meantime, ya just gonna have to stay as is. If I can't figure it out, we'll head to the Keep and Call Emma."

Jubilee and Wufei, newly christened Wu-J (Jubilee persona) and Chang (Wufei's mind) sat down and grouched telepathically.

-This SUCKS!-

-I know J-Chan, we'll just have to cope.-

"Oi, Wu-J, how'd you get away from Treize?"

A dark laugh escaped J and she murmured, "It's a good one. Gather round my hormone driven friends. Ok I woke up, and Treize says, 'Good your awake.'

So I say, 'Dick-head.' And he figured out I wasn't Wufei. So I say, 'yeah I'm his Inner Bitch.'"

The six males stared and the boys cracked up. She grinned and went on.

"Oh it gets better! I hit him with a psi-bolt. He dropped and I striped him nekkid."

Remy gave her that, 'YOU DID WHAT YOUNG LADY?' look that she ignored.

"So I get him tied up and think, how to get even. I found a make-up kit and gave him a lovely makeover. The Case said, Une. So I'm hopin it wasn't his. Then I found all these great markers. Permanent ink of course. So I wrote SHMUK on his forehead in Red. Then I got his left leg and wrote A-SS-HO-LE everybody! I'm an ASSHOLE!"

Duo was hyperventilating at this point and even Heero and Trowa were smiling. Remy just shook his head and thought, 'Emma, you'd be so proud.'

After detailing every bit of graffiti she went on, "So I find a shaving kit in his desk, and decided that those eyebrows just HAD to go, ya know?"

"Well the price on your head just went up I'm sure." Quatre laughed.

"It was worth it, I just wish I coulda grabbed the security tapes." Jubilee snickered.

*************************************

Zechs sighed and watched his lover rant some more. He snickered at the words plastered on his face. Treize had yet to be seen in public. He wouldn't until the ink faded.

Treize pinned him with a dark look and lunged. Tackling the younger man to the bed he growled, "You think this amusing Mirialdo?"

"Hehehehee, no sir. I hahahah..."

Zechs found himself tied to the bed smiling lecherously. He loved it when Treize was like this. Then his eyes widened. Oh Hell. He didn't really mean to?

Treize grinned and waved the marker in Zechs face. "Well my toy? are you still laughing?"

Zechs moaned as Treize sent his hands all over his body. He never noticed the words Treize scrawled over his chest.

********************

Jubilee smiled and roller-bladed backwards through the hanger. Wufei sat at the terminal, researching. They had yet to regain their bodies. Wufei suffered more than one nosebleed and Jubilee's blush had yet to fade. It would be a while before they adjusted to their new forms.

Half tuned out, he finally made out her chant, "I drive really slow in the ultra fast lane, while people behind me are goin insane. I'm an asshole. A-SSHO-LE,(1)"

Wufei twitched several times and buried her head in her hands. Could things GET any worse?

Heero stomped into the hanger and said, "We have a mission."

'I JUST HAD to ask.'

Jubilee stopped and said, "So are you turning me loose in Celestial?"

Remy groaned, "Jubilee you have Celestial. Wufei, You're in Nataku. Jubilee I want you there ONLY as back up. You don't join in unless absolutely necessary."

"Got it Gumbo."

Rubbing his nose, Remy thought, 'I've lost my mind.'

*******************

Jubilee watch as the boys hit the base, vaping every mech they found. She watched as Shinigami and Wing 0 moved around each other, laying down a lethal crossfire. Nataku batted clean up. Heavy Arms and Sandrock swept up the land to air missiles. Then she saw it. A dark shape rising out of the lake. It was a mech, a BIG one. And its guns were aimed right at Nataku's back.

Punching Celestial's boosters Jubilee hit the other mech like a Harpy. The Crescent Ax appeared in hand and she sent a wave of thermal death at the mobile suit.

Gambit blinked and keyed his mic.

"What the HELL!"

"Not NOW!" The girl roared. Remy watched as Nataku and Celestial danced through the troops, weapons blazing. He knew damn good and well they were 'linked' and fighting as one. He just couldn't mesh the picture of Jubilee, roller-blading over the ground, with this Jubilee, dancing through the air dealing death.

Whipping out his Bo, Remy hit the ground breaking bones and throwing cards. He just wanted this mission over and his cubs safe. And if they all lived through this, Jubilee's ass was grounded!

************************

Jubilee landed with a groan. She knew she was in deep trouble. Gumbo was hacked off. She grinned and tossed the long black tresses. Wufei and the guys would back her up. She'd earned the right to be a part of a team. And for once, she felt important, not just 'That kid that was Wolverine's sidekick.'

Remy said nothing, merely motioning her into his office and locking the door. He knew the boys were with her on this, but he needed to talk to her first.

Standing with his back to the seated teen, he said, "You were reckless."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You were reckless, but effective. I didn't want you in combat, I won't lie. But you proved yourself. You can stay active. The first time I see you stressed, I'm pulling you."

"You don't pull the guys!"

"The boys had no one to look out for them. Why do you think they're so battle-worn? None of them sleep worth a damn and I won't let that happen to you too."

'Remy, I haven't slept a whole night since OZT. What sleep I do get is because Wufei helped me cope with the things in my head."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Miz Frost was helping me. But she was the only one I'd talk to 'sides Wu. Wolvie was- was too b- busy..." She started to cry then and Remy felt anger rise in him. He hugged Jubilee and said, "Never forget you are part of this team. A precious part. Now go tell the boys that everything is ok. I'm gonna see about getting your bodies switched back.

Remy returned her misty smile and shooed her out. Logan, he decided, needed his ass kicked.

**********************************************************

Dragon Keep

Rhia was typing at her computer when she felt the call. Waving a hand towards the ornate crystal on her desk, she murmured, "Yeah?"

"Hi Oba-chan Rhia!"

"Hello Duo, how are you?"

"Fine! Listen, we got a minor situation here. Can you pick up some girl stuff?"

"Girl stuff? You boys aren't cross-dressing are you?"

"No way!" -At least not this time- he thought. "No Wufei's girlfriend joined us and she needs all that crap chicks need. Can you take care of it and send it through the gate?"

"Sure thing cub. What does your father have to say about this girl being with you?"

"Dad say's Jubilee kicked ass with the X-men before he ever joined, so she can hold her own with us. Course he's watching to make sure it don't get to be too much, ya know?"

"Aye cub, tell the others I'll get the gear. You got sizes for me?"

"Umm one sec. Yo LEE! Sizes!"

There was a muffled reply, then Duo picked the link up again.

"Ok, jeans need to be size 7. Tops are for a size small to medium. Boots, size 7 and 1/2. More personal stuff, Ok 34 B, heh heh, aaannnd size medium unmentionables. Jeez, she could have given you this list! Hey Aunt Rhia? If you could get your hands on any type of body armor for J-Chan, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem Duo. I'll get everything together and send it with your care package for this month. You pups need anything else?"

"Nope. Love you Aunt Rhia."

"I love you too Duo, give everyone a hug for me."

Signing off, Rhia shook her head. An all-male team now has one teenage girl. Oh to be a fly on the wall...

***************

Jubilee sat at the terminal. She was still adjusting to the shift in balance this new body gave her. It was annoying. There were other things too. She was terribly curious, but she respected Wufei too much to experiment with this body. She knew Wufei wouldn't do anything like that either, not after what happened to him.

Clenching her hands into white-knuckled fists she decided that it was time to visit the general again. After all, someone needed to deal with the bastard, and she was just the mall rat to do it. Eyes narrow, she packed all the gear she needed. Wufei was asleep in the bed next to her. It was weird to observe her body at rest. She looked so innocent when she slept.

Pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her friend's cheek, Jubilee snuck out.

**********************

Life, she decided 3 hours later, was a stone bitch. She sat for hours in the rain and the mud, waiting for the patrol change so she could sneak inside. She knew Treize felt safe in his personal estate. But thanks to her little trip in his mind, she also knew his codes and the layout. Treize had a lot to pay for, and she was taking in out of his ass.

The X-men often underestimated her, as did her former teammates. At 12, she out maneuvered the Reavers and saved Wolverine from death. At 13 she battled the phalanx. Between those skirmishes, she helped fight Magneto, Sabretooth, Stryfe, Apocalypse, and Sinister. But when people looked at her they saw a 14 and 1/2-year-old kid. Not a young woman who survived on the streets on her own. Not the girl who earned her place at the mansion. Emma Frost was the only person who truly knew what Jubilee was about.

Well now she had someone who respected her, and friends that she could count on. She wished she could talk to Emma.

Talk to Emma! That's it! Wufei's body had telepathy, and Emma was strong, maybe if she concentrated, she could 'call' Emma. That would make the wait go by a little faster.

Focusing hard, she sent out feelers

-Miz Frost?-

*****************

SNOW VALLEY

-miz frost?-

Emma froze, feeling the call. Sean looked at her. He opened his mouth, but her upraised hand stopped him.

-Who is this?-

-it's me, jubilee-

-WHAT? How- Where- Are you alright?-

-it's a long story, and it's hard for me to keep the connection. listen, don't trust m, she left me behind in that warehouse. i'm safe and ok. tell storm i found gambit.-

-Since when are you a telepath young lady?-

-since i switched bodies with a gundam pilot named wu fei chang. we have a 'path link. right now he's in my bod, umm you have any ideas how we could switch back?-

-I would need to be there, but I can return you to your proper forms. are you alright? where are you?-

-yeah, i'm ok. as for the where part. that's a long story i'll ask gumbo how to get you here and check back with you. i gotta go, the patrols changed and i have an asshole to torment. i miss you and irish.-

-We miss you too. Check back in with me soon.-

-yessir miz frost sir!-

Feeling the connection break off, Emma sagged into the chair. She raised tear-bright eyes to Sean and said, "It was Jubilee. She's alright. She's with Gambit."

Then the blonde's eyes went icy. "Call Monet in here. I have a few things I want to say to her."

While Sean tracked down the snobbish Algerian, Emma placed a secure call to Storm. She let the Windrider know that her long-time friend was safe and sat down to deal with her other student.

************

Jubilee was having the time of her short life. She eased into the Master Bedroom, to find the General and the 'Lightening Count' cuddled together like tired puppies. She smirked and released the sleep gas. From behind her gas mask, she chuckled. Do unto others with exponential interest!*2*

Moving quickly, she nailed the sheets to the bed, trapping the two men. She gather up all the clothes she could find and snickered. -And now for the Cherry on Top-, she thought.

Taking her camera, she took picture after picture. A Polaroid wouldn't have cut it, so she brought one of the cameras that Trowa used in his spy-type work. Once she had all the pics she wanted, she left her message and headed for the door. She had just barely 25 minutes before the next shift change. If she wanted to get home before Remy and the others woke.

It only took 10 minutes to reach the safe house, so she was home free.

**********************************************************

Duo woke to a tenor voice singing, "I went on a Treize hunt, I went on a Treize hunt. I caught me a dumb one, I'm not scared, Oh what a beautiful daaaaaaaaaaay!" Peering around the corner, he saw Wu-J dancing through the hanger, camera in hand. The body switched mutant stopped for a moment and chuckled. Duo grinned and whispered, "Oi J-chan, whatcha got?"

"You wanna see..." The mall rat sing songed.

"Yes!"

"To the darkroom my good man!"

30 minutes later the teens emerged. Duo was leaning against Jubilee, laughing so hard his face was red. He was now singing along with her.

"I'm going on a Treize hunt!" Jubilee chirped.

"I'm going on a Treize hunt!" Duo caroled.

"I'm gonna catch a big one."

"I'm gonna catch a big one."

"I'm not scared!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh what a beautiful day!" The two harmonized.

Remy opened his door and pinned the two hyper teens with a bleary glare. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He didn't want to know he decided.

Heero threw a pillow at Duo and Trowa tugged a smiling Quatre back into their room. Wufei slept on. Duo turned to Jubilee and asked, "What do you wanna do with the pics?"

Jubilee cocked her head to one side and smirked, "Pinky, are you pondering what I am pondering?"

"Sure J, but who would want to see The Mad Five in drag?"

Jubilee cracked up, then said, "Does Heero's comp have a scanner?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I think we should share this experience with the Whooooooole world!"

Duo's lips twitched and they fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

**********************************************************

Jubilee entered the room she shared with her partner. He was sitting at the computer, running a mission log. They all kept logs as a precaution. These days the team only trusted each other. Jubilee leaned over Wufei's shoulder and grinned.

"Whatcha doin Wu-chan?"

"Finishing my log. How did you do today?"

"Damn Heero's a SLAVE-driver! I think every bone in your body hurts."

Wufei snorted at this. He had an idea while meditating that morning. Maybe it was time to try it out. Getting out of the chair, Wufei held one hand out to Jubilee.

"I think I know of a way to regain our true forms. Do you want to try it?"

Jubilee grinned and said, "Oh yeah, it's been swell but the swelling gone down now."

Wufei chuckled and the two sat on the floor. They faced each other in lotus position. Wufei took Jubilee's hands in his own and closed his eyes. Looking out on the astral plane, he could see Jubilee.

-This is dangerous, you know that.-

Jubilee gave her partner that 'Oh Why the hell not' look. Her astral form tossed its head and she replied.

-Life's short, play naked. Now what are we doin?-

Wufei's form sighed.

-We try to seek our proper forms. Using the gestalt as a beacon.-

-Ok. So who goes first?-

-I will. If anything happens, you can pull me back.-

Thirty minutes later the two teens opened their eyes, checked down their shirts and embraced. They were back to normal, or as close to normal as they ever were.

That night was a celebration. Remy was more than delighted that his young charges were in the right bodies. he thought of suggesting separate rooms, but didn't. He wasn't about to tell the two that they couldn't be together when the others slept with their mates. He wondered idly just how mad Wolverine would be if he could see Jubilee, drunk and curled up in Wufei's lap, snoring quietly.

Morning came way too soon for the tastes of Jubilation Lee. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt... even her hair hurt.

"I'm never drinking again..."

"Duo says the same thing every time." was the muffled reply next to her.

Jubilee closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

Two hours later, Duo stood in the doorway, camera in hand. It was just too good to pass up. Wufei had one hand tangled in her hair. Jubilee had her nose pressed against his neck. Both were rumpled and cuddled close. the blankets were bunched at the couple's waist.

Quatre beamed at his teammates. Wufei was so lonely before J-chan exploded into their lives. He took Trowa's hand in his and stealthily made his way out of the room. Duo snapped three pictures before Heero grabbed his braid and led him off. The door clicked quietly behind them.

Still half asleep, Jubilee pressed a soft kiss to Wufei's neck. 'He smells so good.' she thought drowsily. Snuggling closer she let her hands and mind wander. The feel of his satiny skin under her hands, made the mall rat smile. She felt safe, loved, and wanted. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Wufei woke slowly to the feel of his partner's hands gliding over his chest. Her hands were small, and soft. It felt good. Not like the degrading touches he suffered before. He opened his eyes and was greeted by J-chan's gentle smile. The two traded soft kisses until a discreet knock sounded. It was then followed by Duo's voice.

"C'mon you two! We got a mission, sides it's not like your doing anything interesting!"

This was followed by the sound of a hard hand meeting a harder head.

"Yamette Heero! Itia that hurt."

The two teens dressed and left the haven of their bed. It was time to go to work.

Munitions Bunker W8D

"Not happy... not amused... this SUCKS!" Jubilee was running full out. Behind her the patrol fired, barely missing her head. She was SO not into this. Duo was at her side. Since the two were street brats, they paired off for the assignment.

Rounding the corner, the two came to a screeching halt. It was a dead end. They were screwed. Jubilee wondered if it hurt when you died.

Duo was seeking that voice that led him the first time he needed his gift. Duo let his mind open... He could see it. A shimmering wall of energy. Life force. It was what fueled his blasts. The power of the Wolf. He could harness it. Change the world... He just needed...

Heero felt a tingle at the edge of his awareness. Later he could never say what prompted him to do what came next. He opened his psyche and created faceted stone in his mind eye.

Out on the psi-plane a clear crystal formed. Each angle a brilliant work of craftsmanship. Duo grabbed the jumbled bands of light and fed them through the structure. They solidified into a steady stream of power. He could feel it growing. At the last possible instant Duo released his hold on that force.

In Real Time... The World seemed to explode.

Jubilee blinked at the raw power burning in Duo. One thing was certain. Phoenix and the Prof. definitely did NOT wanna tick off Duo Maxwell. The walls, and the troops were gone. The wave of energy simply vaporized them. Duo sway on his feet. Jubilee grabbed his arm and yelled, "Let's go Maxwell! Move your ass before I toast it!"

Duo shook his head and stumbled back into a run. They only had minutes before the bunker went up in a ball of flame.

Wufei was cursing under his breath. He eyed the timer and chewed on his lower lip. Damnit! Where were they? A sense of elation danced over the link he shared with Jubilee and he smiled. Thumbing his com-unit he said, "They're clear, let's get out of here."

Blessed Glenn

Meghan smiled at her adopted son. He possessed great potential discovering how to transfer his soul and Jubilee back into the proper body. Speaking of potential... It was time Duo learned how to control his gift. He would be the most powerful of the line. Of that there was no doubt. Her son was tempered with the fire of pain and loss , yet he still had that wide-eyed optimism. Meghan sat back to watch the events unfold.

DRAGON KEEP

Rhia stood at the gate, awaiting the arrival of her clan. Duo, as usual, barreled out of the swirling lights like a bat out of hell. Heero held on to his braid with a death grip. Remy peeked through, clearly expecting to be pounced on. Wufei, Jubilee, and Trowa decided to accompany Quatre to one of his estates for a week. They would join the others later.

Duo gave Rhia a quick hug then darted up to the suite he shared with Heero. Remy rubbed his face and sighed.

"Has Duo shown any other signs of his gift little brother?"

"Yeah, you could say that Rhia. He detonated an entire munitions bunker last week. That's why I pulled them. He needs to train, and he needs it now. I think he's afraid of loosing control."

****************************************************

Winner Estate

Jubilee stretched slowly, reveling in the warm sunlight. The sun kissed skin exposed by her brief swimsuit was a soft shade of caramel. She lifted her arms and sighed. Days like this made all the running and hiding worth it. She watched as Wufei leaned against a tree to read.

A the edge of his mind, Wufei felt her gaze. Contentment seeped through the partial shields in his mind. The two set up barriers early on to protect their privacy. They would have one week of rest before traveling to meet with Emma Frost. It was time for more training. Frost-sama was delighted to meet with them.

5 days ago

Emma frost stood at her office window. She missed Jubilee. Emma idly wondered when the girl would call again. And how she was adjusting to being trapped in a boy's body.

-Frost-sama?-

Emma straightened at the unknown touch on her mind. Mental shields in place she answered.

-I am Emma Frost.-

-Gomen, I am Chang Wu Fei, Jubilee's partner.-

-I take it you've managed to return to your correct bodies?-

-Hai, J-chan wanted to ask if you would teach us to control the link.-

-Have Gambit bring you to New York. I'll meet you at my penthouse. I'll give you a crash course in Psi-Ops 101.-

-Thank you Frost-sama. I'll tell Jubilee.-

-You're welcome. Oh, and Mr. Chang?'

-Yes?-

-It's just Emma.-

Emma smiled and broke contact. Her lips were still curved when Sean opened the door.

"What put you in such a good mood lass?"

"Jubilee and her partner are coming for a visit."

Sean brushed a lock of platinum hair behind her ear. He leaned down towards her lips...

The shrill ring of the phone promptly shattered the moment. Emma glared at the instrument, wishing death on whoever was on the other end. She knew it was probably Wolverine. The older X-man suddenly remembered Jubilee's existence last week and called twice. The first time Sean answered and told him she was on a trip with Emma. The second time Emma answered and told him she'd pass his message to Jubilee.

Sean reached past the irritated blond to answer the call.

"Massachusetts Academy, Headmaster Cassidy speaking." Pause... "She's on a much needed vacation with some new friends. She'll be back next week. Don't think to blame Emma for letting the lass have some time to herself."

There was a longer pause and Sean's face turned stony.

"You're a little late, she asked you to come see her last month. I'll give her your message."

Sean hung up the phone a scowl twisting his face. "We may have trouble lass."

Emma snorted, "Not likely. When they sent her here, I was made her legal guardian. If I let her go on vacation with her friends, that's our business."

DRAGON KEEP

Duo was bored. Bored with a capital B. Rhia spent the week teaching him meditation to help control the power for short amounts of time. Wolves with the power he had could reach their full potential in the midst of combat, or if they had a focus.

"A focus?" Heero paused, his fork almost to his lips. Rhia, Remy and Duo sat at the table. The dinner conversation turned to the Legend of The Druid Wolf. Rhia told how the greatest of the line had a Focus.

"What is this focus?" Heero asked. His gaze fell to the heart-shaped face of his partner.

"A focus is described in the old journals as a warrior bonded to the wolf. The focus provides a safe method for using the power. But I have no records by the focus. All the Wolf writes is that there is a crystal used..."

"To join the bands together to create a weapon of light."

Rhia stared at Duo. "How did you know about that?"

Duo smiled and took Heero's hand where it lay under the table.

"I have seen the crystal Rhia-sama. I know how to use it. I really need to learn to control the amount of energy that I produce. That is what I'm worried about."

"Who held the focus for you Duo?"

Duo looked at his father and grinned. Then he lifted Heero's hand to his lips and murmured, "Heero has lotsa talents."

Rhia smirked, "I should have known. Wolves seek out their mates."

Winner Compound L4

Jubilee scrambled down the side of Celestial. The systems check complete, she really wanted to go shopping. Quatre said something about a gold card and a large account. All in return for some candid advice she gave him. Jubilee was not about to argue. If the heir to the Winner empire wanted to give her a charge card… cool. However she was not going to go crazy with it. She just wanted to pick up a few things.

She was half way to the ground when her foot slipped.

Wufei turned at the choked off scream. He could only watch as his partner hit the ground with an audible thud. After endless seconds of silence, a low voice broke the quiet with the most creative forms of free style cursing he had ever heard.

Sliding to a stop on his knees, Wufei began checking Jubilee over. Holding her head in his hands, he told her to turn her head from side to side. Satisfied her neck was alright, he turned his attention to her ribs. A quick check reassured him they were only bruised. Her arms were in the same shape. Wufei breathed a small prayer of thanks to Kami and lifted Jubilee into his arms.

"Damn it Wufei I'm fine!"

Quatre and Trowa looked up to see Jubilee being carried past the den by Wufei. The Chinese pilot looked vastly unamused. So did the mall rat to tell the truth. The two pilots followed their compatriots to Jubilee's bedroom. Setting his partner on the couch, Wufei pinned her with an ebony glare and said, "Stay."

Jubilee's answer was to bark at him.

"What happened?" Quatre asked. He already had his hand on the phone. Intent on calling the Winner family doctor.

"I was running a sys op check on Celestial. I just got done and was climbing down when I slipped. I'm a little bruised."

Her partner gave a snort to that and slipped her shoes off. Her over shirt followed leaving her clad in a sport top. Quatre and Trowa beat a hasty retreat. Stripping her the rest of the way, Wufei carried her into the bathroom. He was still muttering under his breath as he filled the tub with hot water.

Jubilee's face was an amazing shade of red. Her back was already bruising into a deep shade of purple. The marring extended from her shoulders to the twin dimples of her buttocks. She settled back into the water with a sigh. She could feel the heat seeping into the sore muscle's easing them.

"Don't be embarrassed J-chan. Your too pretty to be ashamed of being naked." Wufei heard his own words in a distantly. Had he really said that?"

Wufei stared, his mouth dry. It was one thing to see that body while inhabiting it. It was another to watch his partner bathe. He reached out with one hand, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. Jubilee looked up at him with big blue eyes. Wufei leaned down to press a kiss to her lush lips…

He promptly fell into the tub.

Jubilee was still laughing when he carried her back to their bedroom. Standing her before the fireplace, he toweled her sleek body dry. Callused hands stroked the soft terry cloth over long limbs. Then unable to resist any longer, he took one pink nipple into his mouth.

Jubilee's gasp was music to his ears. He let his hands play over her back lightly. Lovemaking was very private to Wufei. His few experiences with his former wife gave him an edge. An edge blunted by Treize's action earlier in the war. He shut those memories out resolutely. He and Jubilee waited long enough. The wonderful thing about psi-links was that they allowed both parties to access to the other's emotions. Jubilee loved him and he loved her. It was time.

Moving slowly he eased her back against the warm wall. She captured his lips in a frantic kiss. Opening the door to his mind, Wufei sent her wave after wave of pleasure. Of how silky her skin felt under his hands. How much he wanted her. Jubilee moaned under the impact of those heated images.

Wufei eased one leg between hers. Lifting slowly, he rocked her hips, grinding her pelvis onto his thigh. Jubilee let out a keening cry, feeling that muscled limb under her soft delta. Grasping his shoulders, she tossed back her head. So good, it felt so good!

Wufei felt the heat of her body through the damp silk of his pants. Another type of moisture joined to water logged fabric. A devilish smile shaped his firm lips. He caressed the curve of her buttocks, lips roving the arch of her neck. Jubilee was broadcasting her responses through his mind.

Biting softly at his lips she whispered, "The bed love…"

With a muffled grunt, he lifted her once more, and laid her on the bed. He sent his hands and lips forth once more to her delight. Trailing moist lips over her abdomen he whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Take me Wufei, I belong only to you."

That remark got her crushed to the mattress. His hard body covered hers and the heat made her sigh. He felt wonderful, warm hard, strong. She held his head to her breasts, whimpering as he toyed with her puckered nipples. She felt beautiful, and wanted. She sent that back to him, setting fire to the link.

Wufei gave a muffled moan against her flesh. He lifted his head, giving her a naughty smile. Then he slid down her form until his lips rested just above her softest flesh. The feel of his soft lips on her tender skin stole her breath. Jubilee twined her fingers in his hair, panting and whimpering. This was beyond anything she had ever dreamed of. A hard finger parted her folds, entering her carefully. Jubilee tossed her head back and cried out his name.

Wufei surged up her passion-wracked form and entered her in one swift lunge. She was so dazed that the flash of pain never registered. Fingers clutched at his shoulders, leaving half moons carved into caramel flesh. He rocked into her chaste body with heavy power. Together they chased the pleasure that lay before them. Finally with a scream that echoed through the west wing, She climaxed.

Seconds before oblivion took her, she heard Wufei's exultant cry.

Two days later, and still blushing, both teens stepped into the portal that would take them to Dragon Keep.

DRAGON KEEP

Rhia smiled, embracing her young nephew as he exited the glowing gate. Hot on his heels was the young woman Duo called: J-chan the Destroyer. The braided pilot regaled his aunt with tale of how this young woman behaved. Rhia hugged the girl, noted the hickey on her neck and said, "One room right?"

Both teens blushed a fiery red and the older woman laughed. She ushered them to the kitchen saying, "Remy and Duo dragged Heero off the computer, so they'll be out all day. Do you guys have anything you need to do before your trip state-side?"

Jubilee cracked her gum and said, "Can I use your phone? I got a couple calls I need to make."

"Go right ahead child. I'll see about dinner for you. Wufei take your bags on up. Dinner will be at six…"

"And if we aren't here you throw it in the moat, I know"

"Actually I was gonna say, I'll hose you down but whatever works."

Muttering Wufei carried the two packs he and Jubilee brought up to the tower suite he claimed for his own.

The Academy

The ringing phone caught Synch's attention as he crossed the hall. Things were so quiet without Jubilee. Emma told them little, just saying she was studying abroad. He picked up the phone the same instant Emma did.

"Emma Frost."

"Hey Frosty, me and Wu-chan made it through. We'll be state side tomorrow. I may bring the terrible two while we're at it. Rhia say's she wants to do some remodeling. Ha…"

"That's fine Jubilee. We can run through the courses I want you to work on, then have dinner at a nice restaurant."

"That may be a bad idea Emma. Duo's idea of table manners is NOT shooting the waiter."

Emma chuckled and said, "We figure it out when you get here."

"Ok, I gotta bail Emma. See you tomorrow."

"Good bye Jubilee."

The mutant called Synch hung up the phone. He knew Wolverine would want to know about this.

Xaiver's Institute for Higher Learning

Wolverine growled low in his throat. It was about damn time! Now he could ask Jubilee just where the hell she'd been for the last month.

New York the following day

After much razzing from Duo, the two linked teens exited the gate to Emma's penthouse. It was an exhausting five-hour crash course in telepathy. At least now they could control the link a little better.

Emma tugged Jubilee out to the balcony to talk. The young girl relayed what she knew, about the world she was fighting for. Emma posed several question about Wufei as well. Once Jubilee's blush faded, Emma smiled and patted her back. She had to admit Jubilee was turning into quite a woman.

Reality reared its ugly head in the form of Wolverine, held aloft by Rogue. And of course they had to appear the moment Duo stepped through the French doors.

Jubilee pasted a polite smile on her lips, "Hello Wolverine."

Duo absolutely radiated fury. Rogue stared at the long braided boy who glared orchid-tinted death at her. She looked to Jubilee.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Gee Rogue, I imagine meeting the woman who left his father to freeze to death kind pissed him off. Now if you'll excuse us, I promised Heero I wouldn't let Duo blowup/maim/mangle or decimate anyone while we were out."

Wolverine snapped out a hand, griping Jubilee's shoulder. "You got some explaining to... urk."

A razor sharp, silvery blade was held mere inches from the older man's jugular. Holding the sword was a glaring Chinese boy. Not taking his eyes from Wolverine he murmured, "J-chan, are you ok?"

"Nihao Wo airen, I'm fine."

Wolverine and Rogue promptly choked. Emma smirked, 'Good for you Jubilee' She thought. Don't let him push you around. Setting a hand on Wufei' shoulder she said, "I would prefer no bloodshed Chang-sama."

The boy withdrew the blade his eyes never leaving The older X-man's. Then he snarled, "If you ever touch her again, I'll cut your head off and spend days mocking it before I jettison it into deep space."

Then he spun on heel and marched back inside. Jubilee chuckled, "Has a way with words don't he?"

****************************************************************

Wolverine glared at the Chinese boy standing next to Jubilee. The boy, introduced as Wu Fei Chang, glared right back. Wolverine's sensitive nose picked up the boy's scent all over Jubilee. Angry was not the word for his mood.

Jubilee however, didn't care in the least. She was seated in a soft chair, utterly relaxed. Rogue was still trying to process the fact that Remy had a son, a teenage son who obviously hated her. The boy refused to even stay in the same room, merely telling Jubilee, "Sing out if you need me or Heero." Then he left.

Wolverine turned to Jubilee and spoke.

"You're coming back to the X-men with me."

"Like hell I am old man."

"What?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I am not, under any circumstances, joining a group that has no unit integrity, loyalty, or solidarity. You guys shuttled me off, never mind the fact that I could hold my own easy. Nope not me, I'm just a kid. Well, the jokes on you. Nine months ago I would have jumped at the chance to re-join."

With each passing word, her anger and hurt grew. Wufei rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, grateful for the support. Her voice grew ragged as she continued.

"I sprung you from OZT, got myself out with the help of another girl there, and held my own in gods know how many fights. When the Professor stuck Pryde with the New Mutants, she got the chance to prove herself. To show she deserved to be on the senior team.

"I proved I could hold my own, and I got shoved back at the school as soon as the plane landed. I'm done playing second to Pryde, and taking a back seat. You wanna know why I wanted you to come see me? I'll tell you."

She paused to draw a shaky breath. Wufei sent comfort and love through the link.

"After OZT I had nightmares and flashbacks. Oh I know it only proves that I'm not as good as Shadowcat, but damn it I needed you! I needed to talk to someone I trusted! And what did I get, the one time I ask for you? 'Kitty's goin through a rough spot. She needs me. Can I take a rain check?'

"Damn you Wolverine, I never asked you for shit before. Well I'm not turning my life on ear just because you suddenly remembered that I exist. I have a real team now. And they don't treat me different because I'm younger. I'm a Gundam pilot, I am Celestial, and I wouldn't rejoin the X-men if you put a gun to my head. Now leave."

Wolverine opened his mouth, but what he would have said, no one will ever know. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw his own death. His face clearly said, 'Push me, Please. I want to cut your head off for what you did to her.'

Sighing he and Rogue walked to the balcony door. Rogue looked back at the stony faces of the two teens. She wanted to ask about the strange boy with the long braid, but something told her that she wouldn't like the answers. Picking her teammate up, she flew off to the mansion.

After they were gone, Wufei gathered his partner into his arms. She gave a shuddering sigh and melted against him. It still hurt, to be treated like that. He truly thought she would just wait and accept any scraps of affection tossed to her. Like she was some kind of stray pup.

Heero and Duo entered the room. The American rested a curiously gentle hand on her cheek. His partner placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. No matter what, they were in this together.

The surveillance device planted in the room recorded it all.

Jubilee was laughing forty-five minutes later. Wufei grinned as she curled up in his lap. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair and contemplated how fast life can change. He lifted his tea to his lips.

A soft gleam caught his eyes. Avoiding the obvious, he wondered how the X-men planted the surveillance device without any of them noticing. He mentally ran through the roster of X-dweebs, as J-chan put it, on active duty. The Shadowcat, she had to be the one. No one else could get inside the rooms. Well, maybe we should give them a show.

It occurred to Wufei that he was reacting in the same way Jubilee would. A smirk lit his eyes. He 'pathed to his partner and to Emma. She in turn relayed the information to Heero and Duo. Duo, irritated beyond anything, gathered a small amount of power. Heero felt the build-up and obliged him with a focus crystal.

The braided maniac sent a tight wave of mystic energy at the device, frying it. Quirking a brow he muttered, "You realize of course, this means war."

The X Mansion

"Damn," Scott Summers murmured, "How did they spot it?"

Storm snorted and looked at her teammates. She would have to contact the White Queen later. Maybe Jubilee would speak with her.

"You forget my friends. Remy is with these youngsters. No doubt he has trained them in everything he can. It was foolish to plant the device. They shall be very upset with us." With that the Wind Rider left the room. Maybe it was time to take a little trip. She did not want to be at ground zero if those children sought revenge.

Jean smiled and said, "Deep down Jubilee is still one of us. She's just angry. She'll come around. We don't have anything to worry about."

If Jean knew what was going on in New York, she would have been VERY worried. At that moment, Jubilation Lee was giving her friends a complete run down of the security in the mansion. The bypass code, computer passwords, everything. It was time for an object lesson. The X-men were about to learn that even a beaten dog could bite the hell out of you.

That night, under the cover of darkness the four teens moved in. Jubilee had point, since she was familiar with the grounds. Heero brought up the rear, armed and ready. Inside a pouch, Duo carried a little surprise; a virus called 'Mink'. It was a nasty little gift Quatre cooked up on their last vacation. It was annoying, loud and impossible to get rid of. It was going into the Danger Room system.

Once inside the control room, Jubilee entered her old password. She wasn't surprised that it still worked. Stupid… Her passwords should have been the first to be wiped out. Chuckling, she uploaded the program.

They four pilots watched as the holographic scenario played out. Treize and Zechs, dressed in little mink costumes, ran around the chamber. The walls shimmered, reverting into a bondage dungeon. The two mink-boys ran around the room with Lady Une, dressed in bondage gear, hot on their heels. In her hand was a whip, that she snapped at the bushy little mink tails. Noin sat on the sideline eating popcorn and cheering.

The holographic Une paused, "I thought you were in love with Zechs."

The hologram of Noin smirked, "Fuck that! I want blood!"

Duo snickered and said, "Let's see 'em train in that!"

Jubilee convulsed in hilarity, gasped out, "We have to fade, we got four minutes till shift change. It's our only chance at getting out with out being spotted.

An hour later the teens were racing down the highway on motorcycles, the only sign of their presence, the obnoxious SM scene that continued to play in the X-men's elite training room.

At 7am that day Scott Summers was quietly having a coronary. The scene in the danger room could not be stopped. Marrow was still laughing at it. She was very impressed that these 'Gundam pilots' got in, left this little present, and got out unseen.

The woman wearing glasses continued to crack her whip, while the two men in mink suits chanted, 'Thank you my queen'. The purple haired woman in the corner cheered and ate popcorn. Finally a message popped up super-imposed on the play. It read:

You've Been Tagged!

Celestial, Nataku, Shinigami, and Wing!

The images recycled and started over.

Desperate, Cyclops turned to their resident 'Goddess of Computing' Kitty Pryde.

"Can't you fix this?"

"Give me some time Scott. I need to find the passcode they used."

Marrow was still laughing as she returned to her room in the basement. It was about time someone let the hot air out of the X-men.

****************************************************************

The Penthouse in New York

"I'm evil… Oh yes I'm evil…." Jubilee sang as she danced through the loft. Her mood improved amazingly after hitting the X-men the night before. They quartet warned their hostess about repercussions prior to going to bed.

Later that morning Emma smiled at the picture Jubilee and Wufei made. She sprawled over her partner, nose against his throat. He in turn had one hand on her bottom, the other in her hair. They looked peaceful and very much in love. Emma wondered how two terrors like Wufei and Jubilee managed to look like angels when they slept.

Wufei murmured Jubilee's name and held her tighter; his face lined with worry. Emma cautiously sent a skimming probe over his thoughts. She gasped at what she found. 'That poor kid, losing his wife to battle, then seeing his colony self-destruct. No wonder Remy adopted him…' Emma eased his dreams and left the two teens cuddled close.

Duo and Heero slept in a similar position, spooned together. Heero had a death grip on Duo's braid. The two boys were so damn cute. Even though Emma made no sound, Heero opened one eye. Assessing Emma as no threat, he returned to sleep.

Emma heard the com unit chime and sighed. It was about time for the shit to hit the fan. Emma would have paid a fortune to see Cyclops face when he first entered the danger room that morning. Fortunately being blonde doesn't guarantee stupidity. She was in no way drawing the fire for this one. She wondered how she could get her hands on the security tapes…

Keying the monitor, Emma waited for the screaming to begin. However it wasn't Scott Summers's face on screen. It was Ororo Monroe.

"Hello Storm."

'Good Morning Emma. I take it they returned safe and sound?"

Emma pinned the Leader of Gold Team with her best 'I'm Innocent' look. "Who?"

Storm chuckled, "Remy taught them well I see. Please thank Jubilee for finding my dear friend. I would like to meet with Shinigami, Nataku, and Wing if it is possible. After all, Bishop would dearly love to know how they breached security."

Emma snorted at that. Bishop did not want to meet these kids; they'd reduce him to a stuttering wreck in fifteen minutes flat. Emma had no doubt about that.

"That may not be a good idea, these pilots don't deal well with authority, and Bishop has authority written all over him."

A yawning Jubilee stumbled past with a sleepy 'Lo Storm.' on her way to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, not all there, but coherent.

"Good morning child, I trust you slept well?"

Jubilee grinned, "I have the worlds sexiest teddy bear Storm, I sleep real good these days. How did you like the lil surprise we left?"

"Are you not even attempting innocence?"

"Why would we? We signed our names all over it after all. Sides if I wanted to hide who did it, I would have used Bishop's codes to break in."

Emma found that to be too funny and left the room. Her laughter echoed in the com suite. Storm shook her head, now this was the Jubilee she remembered, brassy and ready to raise hell. She was happy to see her young friend back.

"How is Remy?"

"Better, still in Scotland. Rhia has him helping with the remodeling. We'll go get him before we head out again."

"I will miss you child. May I come to visit you?"

"Sure Storm, fly up. I know Duo's dying to meet you. After all Gumbo loves ya like a sister."

Smiling Storm broke the connection. She couldn't wait to meet her beloved friend's child.

Said child was, at that moment, running for his life. Damn, who knew Wufei could run that fast?

"Get back here Maxwell!"

"Wauk!" Duo dodged behind Emma and peeked at his brother, "C'mon Wu-chan! It was a joke!"

"Don't Call Me That!" The Chinese boy roared. Diving over the couch, Duo barely escaped a nasty hair cut.

Jubilee and Heero looked at Emma.

"What happened this time?" Jubilee asked.

Emma smiled. "I believe it had something to do with the pictures Duo had developed." Emma held them out.

Jubilee cringed, then looked at the photos. There was nothing blatant about them. Actually they were quite tasteful. Most were taken when she and Wufei were asleep. The others were various shots covering the last few months. Pictures of Wufei and Jubilee leaning over the computers, of them sparring. Jubilee, in Wufei's body, at the practice range. One in particular showed Wufei with a rare smile, his nose crinkled and eyes dancing. It was a log of the growing love between the two teens.

Jubilee cleared her throat, "Wufei, come here a sec."

Wufei left off his plans of barbering Duo within an inch of his braid. Stalking to his partner's side he said, "How revealing are they?"

Wordlessly, she held out her favorite picture. It was Wufei, leaning against Nataku. He was watching her work on Celestial. The tender look on his face shouted his feelings to the world. Taking the picture, he smiled.

"You may live Duo."

"Gee thanks bro. Man you do a guy a favor and nearly get scalped." The braided pilot grouched.

A soft musical laugh filled the room. Jubilee pivoted to face the balcony's French doors. Heero reached for his pistol, only to see his partner race to the elegant woman's side. Skidding to a stop he bowed low and said, "Good morning Aunt Stormy."

Storm entered the penthouse and quirked a brow, then sighed. "You are most definitely Remy's child."

Duo grinned and stage whispered, "I'm Duo. That's my brother Wufei, my koi Heero and you know J-chan the Destroyer."

Shaking with silent laughter, Storm said, "Yes I do know Jubilee."

After several hours of explanations, stories, and debates, Storm stood. "I must return. Duo, please tell Remy he is not to blame. I led the Morlocks; I should have hunted the Marauders down after the massacre. The X-men are too willing to let others shoulder the blame. Rogue, Warren, nor any other X-man has that right to judge him. I shall be waiting if he needs me."

Storm found her arms filled by a solemn faced boy. Beautiful violet eyes looked into her silver ones. "Arigatou Oba-chan Stormy."

With a wave she set off for the Mansion. She would say nothing about her visit. She was glad that they were not angry with her.

The Mansion late that night

It seemed that the X-men got a clue that day, because when the teens returned to the mansion, the codes had changed. Not breaking stride, Heero got out his laptop and began hacking the system. While he worked on that, Jubilee and Wufei scouted the perimeter, searching for other changes.

Half and hour later they regrouped. It seemed that Kitty was a competent programmer. Heero hit several security locks that he couldn't breach without setting off the alarms. Luckily, Jubilee remembered the caves.

The caves were a series of submerged passages that ran under the mansion. It would be a cold rough swim, but they could get in. They retreated to get the gear needed for the dive. Thankfully, the X-men were fairly lax about guarding their water gear. Within fifteen minutes they were suited, fitted with re-breathers and ready to go.

Working in two pilot teams, they hit the water. Duo's oh so elegant "Fuck! That's cold!" was a shared sentiment. The water was frigid, and they had to work fast.

They made it to the tunnels quickly. Surfacing in a pool of water near the hanger entrance, they hurriedly shed the dive suites and stashed the gear. Ducking behind the Black Bird, the teens synchronized their watches.

"Ok, we got twenty-five minutes at my mark. That's when Bishop starts his sweep of the wings. We have to be finished and back here by then. Once we have our gear we head to the Boathouse to leave our calling card. Then we fade. Got it?" The mall rat turned Pilot got her affirmative answers and grinned.

They split into two teams and slipped past Bishop. Duo and Wufei headed for the men's wing with Jubilee and Heero. They had a plan, and damn was it fun.

Fully aware of Wolverine's healing factor; the two boys combined their power to keep the older man unconscious while Jubilee braided the mass of black hair. Heero silently handed her ribbons to tie off the tiny braids. Duo figured she put in nearly sixty braids total.

After completing that mission, He pinned a note to the pillow. It was one line:

"Or wa Shinigami!"

It took ten minutes.

He wondered if Wolverine would get a clue before he followed them to New York. After all his little brother Wufei was looking for a reason to smack the crap out of him.

Tagging Rogue only took five minutes, since it was just Duo and Jubilee at work there.

They made their way to the boathouse, home to Scott and Jean. Duo had Day-Glo spray paint and a wicked grin. Bishop was in the mansion, so he could not see the malcontents defacing the home of Mr. and Mrs. Summers. There were several suggestions for improving sexual performance left, along with an ostrich feather and a pair of handcuffs.

They were long gone by the time the X-men awoke for an early morning training session.

6:30 am X-mansion

Rogue woke to find a poster-sized picture of herself stuck to her ceiling. In it she had a mustache, beard and horns.

'I really hate these kids…'

The insulted X-men were ranting the next morning over breakfast until Storm lost her temper.

"Just what did you expect my friends? Remy worked for Sinister to try and save his son! He lost that son in the time stream. "

She paused here to pin Cyclops with an icy look. "You, of all people, Scott should understand a father's love and desire to protect his son."

"When he finally found Duo, the boy was a notorious freedom fighter trapped in a civil war. These pilots are not children. They never had the chance to act that way. You are lucky Duo did not decide to exact a more lethal brand of vengeance. You would be well served to remember that none of us have pasts so pure that we may judge another. Only the Bright Lady may do so. If you will excuse me, I must attend my garden."

Storm sailed regally out of the room, head held high. Marrow watched from the shadows. The next time they visited, she would have to chat with them…

****************************************************************

Manhattan:Duo and the others made their way to the table. Each was dressed and groomed to perfection. Jubilee and Wufei complimented each other. He wore a white silk dress shirt and tan slacks. His hair was, for once, worn loose.Jubilee wore a shin length black dress made of a clingy fabric. Her hair was piled up in a style called dragon knots. Jeweled hair sticks decorated the mass of black silk.Duo ditched his trademark black in favor of an emerald green shirt. He wore light sport coat over it. Emma all but threatened to cut his braid when he tried to refuse. He was still grumbled during the drive to the elite restaurant.Heero wore a navy colored crew neck and gray suit jacket. Both boys wore black slacks. His hair was almost tamed by the judicious used of gel.Emma swept in front of her charges in a floor length ivory gown. She pinned the waiter with a look that said, 'I'm rich and powerful. They don't need ties and you don't want to cause trouble.'The waiter handed Emma the wine list and menus. With an imperious gesture she waved him off.Immediately the teen's began 'pathing to each other on a tight band.- Hey ain't the place owned by Warren? --I say we steal the silver wear--Duo. --Haiiii Frost-sama?--Do NOT go there.--Hai Frost-sama--You blow it up after hours.-The neighboring tables could not understand what the teens next to them were laughing about. Or why the head of Frost International was smiling to herself.

Dinner progressed smoothly. Well aware that their actions would be reported to Warren, Duo and the other made a great effort to show off their manners. When they started to falter, Emma would telepathically nudge them. Over the course of the four-hour dinner, the boys caught the eye of every female staffer in the place. Warren and Betsy, dining in a private room finally peeked in to see what had the waitresses drooling.

Duo was, at the same moment, regaling Emma with the story of how he met Heero for the first time. Heero was giving him the Yu Look O' Death ™. Jubilee spotted their audience and sent up the call.

-Losers at 10 o-clock! -

-Wakatta. Wonder what Feathers the Jackass wants? -

-Display you're manners children. Lets show them we have better breeding than they do. And remember Betsy is a telepath so lock down. -

-Hai. -

Shutting off the 'pathing, they finished their meal and left. It wasn't until they were in the car that Duo began to chuckle darkly.

"What's up?" Jubilee eyed him while curling up to Wufei.

"Emma? Where can we get lotsa toilet paper?"

"Why?"

"Well Wonder-boy Worthington has wings yes?'

"Yes and your point would be?"

"Isn't Halloween tomorrow?"

Emma sighed, 'Gambit, I AM sending you the bill for this one.'

Jubilee, having caught one cracked up. "We need our gundams. I think it's time the X-men met our partners."

Heero smirked, "I'll send word to Quatre."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Emma watched in awe as the huge machine touched down inside the hanger. Gleaming metal and thermal weapons shown in the dim lighting. A slender red head and a shorter blonde were introduced as Trowa and Quatre. Quatre, well versed in the legend of Emma Grace Frost, was thrilled to meet the woman who revolutionized Business in the 20th century.

"And just what, pray tell are you doing with these?"

"Frost-sama?"

"Yes Duo?"

"Ya don't wanna know, trust me. We won't get caught."

Sighing, she herded them back to the loft. She wondered if Scoot and Jean had life insurance paid up…

********

Quatre zipped up his flight suit, smiling darkly. His friends clued Trowa in before they left Scotland. By nature, Quatre was a nice person, but he really couldn't stand hypocrites. Emma watched as each mech powered up and took off. Duo had promised to video tape it for her collection of Embarrassing X-Men Moments.

Night fell as the six teenage terrors flew towards Westminster. This would be their final prank for this trip. As much fun as it was to slap the X-men, they had a war to fight. They slipped through the nigh are as silent as wraiths.

They took positions once they reached the Mansion's grounds. Duo chuckled darkly and turned on the external speaker system. 'This is gonna be good…' Then he thundered "SHINIGAMI LIVES!"

The X-men bolted from the mansion like the demons of hell were at their heels. Sliding to a stop, they looked up… and up at the huge war machines parked on the front lawn.

"Jean are you picking anything up?"

"No Scott, I'm sorry."

Wolverine dropped into a ready stance and growled, "Are they Sentinels?"

Scott frowned and yelled, "Who are you?"

Duo knew he shouldn't, he really did. But there was an imp on his shoulder that demanded he run with this opportunity. Snickering he pilots Shinigami so that it was backlit the moon. The braided pilot grinned and triggered its black wings.

"I'm Batman!"

Storm laughed so hard she lost her balance. The Windrider took to the skies. When she drew even with the scythe wielding God of death she paused. Jean cried out for her to be careful and she had to smile. Remy's son would never hurt her.

"Duo Maxwell, what are you doing?"

A large metal hand was held out. The elegant mutant landed lightly on it and brushed a lock of white hair back from her face. The external speakers crackled to life once more.

"Just having some fun Oba-chan Stormy!"

As if cued, the other five mechs opened fire. Roll after roll of toilet paper flew through the air. The roof was multi-colored, since Jubilee figure only using white was plebian. Jubilee, in a rare spat of compassion, picked Marrow up before firing, sparing the former Morlock the humiliation.

Marrow laughed outright at the sight of the older mutants standing knee deep in bath tissue, and promptly soaked by the light rain the began to fall courtesy of Nataku. When the rain of paper products ceased, Celestial and Shinigami set their passengers down.

Jubilee hit her speakers and yelled, "Happy Halloween!"

"Just what I would expect from children around Gambit," Scott snorted.

Two seconds later he was face to blade with glowing green thermal death.

"You wanna repeat that you cookie-pushing, knuckle draggin, boy-scout?"

"Rogue scooped Cyclops out of the way and cried, "Who do ya think you are boy?"

"You can bite me ya cousin lovin, beer chuggin, inbred bitch. Ore Wa Shinigami!"

For years to come, Storm would remember what came next and laugh herself silly; the sight of a massive black war machine giving the elder Summers brother Ye Merry Olde Single Finger Salute. Jubilee convulsed with gales of laughter.

Quatre seeing the situation deteriorate, finally added his opinion. "We need to get back. Raside will call if a mission comes in but…"

Wufei finished the sentence, "If father finds out why we wanted 400 cases of toilet paper, we are in trouble."

And so, after thumbing their noses at the X-men, the six freedom fighters flew off.

The following day Wufei was alone in the park. Working through his routine, his body was washed in a light sheen of sweat. His hair was secured in a loose tail. Years of training alerted him to the presence of his audience. Smothering a smile, Wufei completed an ax kick and faced the man lurking in the shadows.

"Nihao Wolverine."

"You're pretty good for a kid."

Seeing the goad for what it was, the pilot smiled and retorted, "Really, J-chan said you weren't half bad for a hairy old man."

Wolverine glared, "Are you sleeping with Jubilation?"

"That is none of your damn business."

"The kid…"

"She's not a kid and J-chan has a name old man, or are you too senile to remember that it? And she is not the child you wish to keep her as. She is a vibrant proud warrior. At least we give her the respect she deserves."

"You wanna back yer words up boy? Or is yer mouth writin checks yer ass can't cash?"

"Come find out old man."

Wolverine launched himself at the youth with a snarl. Wufei grinned inwardly. There was a distinct advantage to psi bonding with Jubilee. He relived her various training sessions and battle with this man. Wufei knew what moves he used. IT was time to put those skills to use.

The two squared off. Wufei danced in and out of range. He had the advantage with speed. He also knew that if Wolverine hit him, it was all over.

Wolverine was, at this time, hard pressed to dodge the boy's blows. The kid was good and fast.

Wufei eyed his opponent searching for an opening. He didn't have a healing factor. He was tiring. He needed to end this in a hurry or he was in for the beating of his short life. He saw Wolverine's guard drop for an instant and struck.

Wolverine caught the blade handed strike on the side of his face. Dazed he couldn't fend off the flurry of punches that came his way. The boy rained blows down like a force of nature.

In his mind, Wufei was reliving Jubilee's pain and shock at being tossed aside for Kitty Pryde. The older girl seemed prettier and smarter to the insecure girl. It shattered something deep inside the mall rat when Wolverine chose her over Jubilation.

Wolverine found himself staring at the polished edge of Wufei's sword. His eyes lifted the fiery glare of the boy black orbs.

"You have no honor. You took a vulnerable orphaned girl who saved your life and treated her like a pet. Something to play with when convenient and ignore the rest of the time. For the pain you caused her, I should take you're head. But I won't. I want you to live with the knowledge that you had the respect and admiration of a beautiful young woman and you tossed it aside."

Wufei lifted the blade his eyes never leaving the older man's face. "And know this old one, challenge me again and I will not stay my hand."

Wolverine watched as the boy left the park stopping only to grab his shirt on the way. A wry smile shaped his lips. Damn, that kid was good.

THAT NIGHT DRAGON KEEP:

Remy threaded his way though the bodies sprawled on the floor of the living room. The six teens were spread out in three piles. Remy smiled at the picture they made.

Heero was curled against Duo's back. His left arm a pillow Duo's head. His right hand had the other boy's braid in a death grip. Both were smiling faintly.

Quatre was tucked along Trowa's side. The lanky pilot had his arm around the golden youth's shoulders. Quatre's face was flushed from sleep. A soft smile played at the stoic teen's lips.

Jubilee was in her favorite position, sprawled over Wufei with her nose in his neck. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her snugly in place. Their legs were tangled together.

Rubbing his face, Remy joined Rhia on the balcony. She handed his a glass of whiskey and smiled.

"Rhia?"

"Yes Remy?"

"What are the Gundams doing here and why did Emma send me a bill for 400 cases of toilet paper?"

Musical laughter shimmered through the night air.

"From what Jubilee told me before falling asleep, they had a discussion with certain individuals who shall remain nameless."

An unholy fire lit scarlet eyes and the prince of thieves growled, "De X-men best be stayin 'way fr'm m' cubs."

"After what the little terrors pulled last night, I don't think Xavier's pet Boyscouts will want another round with our brats."

"What did they do?"

Thirty minutes later after Remy stopped laughing, the two adults returned to their bedrooms to sleep.

OWARI

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahahahaaa is done done done! The final story in this trilogy from hell will be coming soon. The working title for now is Queen of Hearts, Prince of Thieves. Remy finally meets the woman of his dreams and Rogue's nightmares!


End file.
